


Rain

by Darthteddybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: Small story I wrote in English I was pretty happy with.





	Rain

Garlack was tired.

So Tired.

He was lying in the dirt next to his dead comrades as rain poured down from above, cleansing the earth of all the blood that had been spilled. The Argath would be here soon. They would take the metal and the corpses and use them to fuel their dark machinations.

But still Garlack lay, not wanting to get up and face another day if he couldn’t do it with his friends. He started crying under his helmet, his tears obscured by the downpour. Slowly he sat up, the rain pelting him as if angered that he had survived.

Garlack didn’t blame it, he was angry too.


End file.
